


people don't usually compare their feelings to chicken nuggets

by kogagoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Love Letters, M/M, chicken nuggets, i don't know if i tagged this right nfjdhfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogagoshi/pseuds/kogagoshi
Summary: 'Dear Goshiki,You make me feel as warm as a freshly cooked chicken nugget.Will you go out with me?'Sakunami had to read the note twice before looking incredulously at Koganegawa.He had a lot of work to do.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Koganegawa Kanji & Sakunami Kousuke, implied kogagoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	people don't usually compare their feelings to chicken nuggets

"Kousuke, could you help me with something?"

It was lunch time when Koganegawa had approached Sakunami, a piece of slightly crumpled notebook paper in his hands. Sakunami was about to eat lunch, but he figured he could help Koganegawa for a bit before eating.

"Sure. What is it?" He asked. Koganegawa placed the paper on top of Sakunami's desk. The taller boy opted to stand beside Sakunami instead of sitting down on the empty chair beside him.

"I tried writing... a love letter." Koganegawa answered, smiling bashfully. "I need your opinion on it. Y'know, like what I should change and stuff.."

' _Dear Goshiki,_

_You make me feel as warm as a freshly cooked chicken nugget._

_Will you go out with me?_ '

Sakunami had to read the note twice before looking incredulously at Koganegawa.

"A freshly cooked chicken nugget?" He asked, "Where did you get that idea?"

"Futakuchi-senpai suggested it. I thought it was pretty sweet!"

Sakunami let out a deep sigh. He had a lot of work to do.

"Okay first of all," He pointed at the second line of text on the paper. "You should change this.. Usually, people would compare warmth to the Sun or a cozy fire— not a chicken nugget."

Koganegawa nodded. "So like, a freshly baked batch of muffins?"

"...Well it's better than 'a freshly cooked chicken nugget'."

"Ohhh I got it!" Koganegawa exclaimed, "A freshly cooked bowl of katsudon!"

_His favorite food_. "That's actually not bad." Sakunami smiled. He grabbed his pencil and wrote down the correction on the paper since Koganegawa was sure to forget about it if he didn't.

"Are you already satisfied with this? Nothing you want to add?" The letter was short but it was straight to the point. It wasn't that bad.

Koganegawa shook his head. "I wanna make it longer. He's a wonderful guy— I don't think something this short is good enough for him."

"Hmm." Sakunami read the letter again. "Maybe you could write about how you fell in love— err, how you got a crush on him. The first time you met, your fondest memories.. something like that." 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Koganegawa's face turn pink. Probably thinking of his first memory with Goshiki. How sweet.

"Then write about what you like about him." He said, taking note of whatever he was saying on the paper. "...What do you like about him?" Sakunami turned to look at his friend, who flinched at the question.

"He's—" Koganegawa gulped and Sakunami swore his face got redder. "He's really cool."

Sakunami raised a brow, as if to say 'that's it?'. Koganegawa shook his head.

"I just really like him, but when you put me on the spot with a question like that, I can't help but be nervous." Koganegawa's voice was unusually quiet and serious.

"It's okay. Just make sure to write your reasons why later on the actual love letter." Sakunami couldn't help but smile. There was something about Koganegawa that made him proud. Maybe it was how serious his friend was about his feelings.

Besides, he didn't even need to ask. Koganegawa has been talking about Goshiki everyday since their training camp ended (and even during the training camp, Koganegawa would text Sakunami about this cute guy from Shiratorizawa). His constant babbling about Goshiki got tiring, especially when Sakunami had to endure it for most of the day due to them being classmates, but he was happy to see Koganegawa so enthusiastic and— dare he say it, full of love.

Sakunami wondered when he would feel like that, too. Finding the right person and thinking about them everyday. Someday he would find the one for him, he knew that, but he couldn't help but be jealous that Koganegawa seemingly found someone before him.

"I think that's it. When are you gonna give it to him?"

"I'm not sure yet." Koganegawa admitted. "I wanna give it when it's good enough for him."

"I think anything you would write is good enough for him." Sakunami gave the paper back to Koganegawa. "The chicken nugget thing doesn't count since it did come from Futakuchi-senpai."

They both laugh at Sakunami's last statement. "Thanks, buddy! I'll make a new one later. Is it okay if I let you check it tomorrow?" Koganegawa asked.

"Of course."

"Sweet! I'm gonna go each lunch now— you should, too!" Koganegawa folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He waved at Sakunami, who waved back, before dashing out of the classroom. Someone yelled at him, probably for running in the hallways, and Sakunami couldn't help but chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> second (and probably better) work posted here! idk if i tagged this right dnjfhd pls tell me if i made a mistake ill change it as soon as i can!


End file.
